wildonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Accessories
Accessories are clothes you use to dress up your Pets. Some Accessories benefit your pet. Some of those accessories are the Shuriken Headband which increases your walk speed by 15%. There are Accessories only found in the Wild Ones Slot Machine. Accessories: (Note: These are not all of them, visit there pages to see all) (Note: Accessories with special Effects are Bold) 'Head:' *'SWAT Helmet - -3% Damage Taken - Members Only' *'Samurai Helmet '''- 'Members Only or Weapon Crates - -15% damage taken (Needs Samurai Armor and Samurai Flag) *Bandana - $199 *Hat - $19 *Shuriken Headband #1: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - $20 *Shuriken Head #2: Increases Walk Speed by 15% - 9 FB Coins *Hachimaki - $19 *WWII Helmet - $199 *Construction Hat - $19 *Cowboy Hat - $19 *Sombrero - $199 *Pilot Helmet - Mystery Gift Prize or $99,999 *Football Helmet - Found in weapon crates *Devil Horns - Found in Weapon Crates Tops:' *'Samurai Armor - 'Members Only or Weapon Crates - -15% damage taken '(Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Flag) *White Playdom Shirt - $19 *Spike Collar - $199 *Blue Shirt - $99 *Blue Playdom Shirt - $19 *Pink Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Skull Shirt - $99 *White Skull Shirt - $99 *White Shirt with Red Skull Print - $99 *Leather Jacket - $249 *'Camo Jacket: 30 Durability and -5% damage taken - '$3000 *Tactical Vest - $249 *Black Skull Shirt - $99 *Red Skull Shirt - $99 *Green Skull Shirt - $99 *Black Playdom Shirt - $19 *Purple Playdom Shirt - $19 *Red Heart Shirt - $19 *Black Shirt with White Skull Print - $99 *Blue Star Shirt - $19 *Pink Dress - $19 *Yellow Dress - $19 *Tank Top - Mystery Gift Prize or $99,999 *Blue Dress - $19 *Poncho - $249 *Gi - $249 *Sheriff Vest - $249 *Bright Top - Found in Weapon Crates *'Ninjitsu Mesh - +20 Walk Speed -' '''9 Facebook Credits *'Body Armor - -5% Damage Taken - 9 Facebook Credits' 'Bottoms:' *White pants with Skull Belt - $99 *Green Pants - $19 *Heart Boxers - $49 *Blue Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Jumper Pants - $99 *Blue Pants - $19 *Brown Pants - $19 *Red Pants - $19 *Red Pants with Star Belt - $99 *Purple Pants - $19 *Purple Skirt - $19 *Pink Skirt - $19 Shoes: *Clown Shoes - $19 (Can also be found in Weapon Crates) *Red Sandals -$19 *White Brown Sneakers - $19 *Pink Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers - $19 *Sky Blue Sneakers - $19 *Chocolate Brown Sneakers - $19 *Gold Sneakers - $19 *Black Sneakers #2 - $19 'Misc:' *Blades - $199 *Cherub Wings - $499 *Mustache - $19/ Mystery Gift Prize *'Samurai Flag - Members Only or Weapon Crates - -15% damage taken '(Needs Samurai Helmet and Samurai Armor) *Goatee - Found in Weapon Crates Mini Pets: *Falcon - $5000 *Pig - 16 Treats *Lynx - 16 Treats 'Expired Accessories': *Santa Hat - Expired *Glowing Red Nose - Expired *Santa Beard - Expired *Deer Antler - Expired *Broken Heart T-shirt - Expired *'Uncle Sam Hat - +15% Gamma Damage(Need Uncle Sam Coat and Uncle Sam Hair) - Expired' *'Uncle Sam Coat - +15% Gamma Damage(Need Uncle Sam Hat and Uncle Sam Hair) - Expired' *'Uncle Sam Hair - +15% Gamma Damage(Need Uncle Sam Coat and Uncle Sam Hat) - Expired' *'USA Jersey - +20 Walk Speed -' Expired *'Brazil Jersey - +20 Walk Speed -' Expired *'Portugal Jersey - +20 Walk Speed - Expired' *'England Jersey - +20 Walk Speed -' Expired *'Spain Jersey - +20 Walk Speed - Expired' *'Avenger Wings: 30 Durability and -5% Fall Damage - Expired' Category:contents Category:Accessories